Uprising
by Calamithy
Summary: OS yaoi, action. They will not control us... Ils ne se laisseront pas faire. Plus jamais. Pour Kittyfree ! Attention au rating, lire les avertissement avant de lire.


**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : Action, IC, Violence, Romance  
**

**Rating : **T/M

**C'est quoi ?** Ce midi j'étais en train d'écouter du Muse, Uprising. Et du coup les G-Boys se préparent à l'insurrection.

**Résumé : They will not control us... Un assassin rode.  
**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot, merci pour vos encouragements et ne vous inquiétez pas : ça va mieux ! En revanche la paperasse assurance adverse me saoule un peu (j'ai gagné contre le camion mais le camion a besoin de papiers pour s'excuser de ce câlin torride :p)  
**

**Fic pour quoi ? Pour Kittyfree ! Pour la remercier d'avoir fini une merveilleuse fic et parce que j'avais envie, c'est tout Biz :p  
**

* * *

**Uprising**

*

**Paris, 6 mars AC 205, 00h30**

*

Un homme en noir, un pro, entra sans bruit dans un bureau ultra sécurisé.

Ce n'était pas un jeu d'enfants, oh, non.

Il n'était pas peu fier d'avoir réussi jusque-là.

Chaque système avait une faille, aussi vrai qu'un plan A comportait un plan B.

Qu'on ajoutait des sorties de secours aux sorties.

C'était dans les solutions bis, créées pour sauver que l'on trouvait leurs propres antithèses.

Tous armés de nos propres bombes, chaque être vivant ayant le pouvoir de mettre fin à ses jours.

Nés pour vivre. Nés pour détruire.

La cible était face à lui, annotant un rapport, un téléphone et un presse-papier à sa gauche, une pile de dossiers et un coupe-papier sur sa droite.

Lunettes sur le nez, costume anthracite sur chemise immaculée, chaussures italiennes noires que l'on pouvait apercevoir sous son bureau.

Bureau aussi immense que l'était son charisme.

Il l'emporterait dans la tombe, pour ce qu'il en ferait…

Quelque chose avait changé dans sa position.

Dans son rythme d'annotation.

L'avait-il repéré ?

*

- …

*

Non…

Son front était concentré.

Son regard suivait la même trajectoire.

Ses traits étaient figés.

Ses lèvres avaient un pli amer…

Tout était normal, le comportement était on ne peut plus attendu pour un homme de sa position, avec son expérience.

Pour un meurtrier.

Tout était un peu trop normal, prévisible.

Il avait bougé.

Il avait bougé.

L'assassin était repéré.

Non, il était parano.

*

- …

*

Il fallait agir vite.

Sécurité ôtée.

Silencieux déjà placé.

Ça allait être rapide.

Le corps de la cible se raidit imperceptiblement et ce n'était pas de la rigidité cadavérique.

Le rictus avait chassé le pli amer.

L'assassin super entraîné a une demi seconde de surprise.

*

- Bouge pas connard !

- …

*

Une raideur de tout son corps.

…

La cible relève la tête et le fixe dans les yeux.

Il veut, il doit, il va tirer… plus tard, ce n'était pas un bleu.

Tirer directement aurait été salutaire sur le moment et indéniablement stupide, si sa cible avait eu le temps de prévenir qui que ce soit.

Il le ferait parler, l'éliminerait et repartirait tranquillement.

Ou il se servirait de lui comme d'un bouclier.

*

- Bouge pas, j'ai dit.

*

Regard turquoise hypnotique, effrayant, contrôlé.

Fou.

*

- Ou… quoi ?

*

La voix grave, douce. Désinvolte.

Habituée à commander.

Absolument pas paniquée.

Il n'était pas armé.

Il bluffait.

*

- Tu vas crever.

*

Quatre Raberba Winner leva les yeux au ciel.

*

- Ok. Et c'est pour quoi cette fois ? Licenciements économiques, enjeux politiques ? Ma mort pour déclencher un krach boursier… ou j'ai sauté ta petite sœur et j'ai pas voulu reconnaître le gosse ?

*

L'assassin savait qu'il cherchait à le déstabiliser.

… ou peut-être pas, Winner étant la coqueluche des médias.

Il ne le déstabiliserait pas, ne lui laisserait le temps de rien.

*

- Tu vas payer pour tes crimes, 04.

*

Il tira.

Tout se passa très vite.

*

- Grossière erreur… Il ne faut pas confondre vitesse et précipitation.

*

04 avait lancé le presse-papier sur la main tenant le silencieux, brisant le poignet par la même occasion. La balle, déviée, vint traverser le secrétaire pour finir écrasée contre un mur blindé.

Puis, prenant appui sur son bureau de sa main gauche, il s'élança contre l'assassin…

le coupe-papier dans sa main droite.

Tous deux tombèrent, Quatre à califourchon sur son adversaire, groggy par la chute qui lui avait brisé quelques côtes. La routine.

*

- Argh…

*

Et Winner qui l'observait de ses yeux de chat diabolique, souriant, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

La main gauche sur son visage, la droite manipulant le coupe-papier, la pointe caressant sa gorge.

*

- Il va falloir que cela cesse. Les illuminés apprendront que je ne suis ni une cible, ni un martyre. J'ai déjà donné.

*

L'Assassin se fit plus blessé qu'il ne l'était vraiment.

Faire le mort en cherchant discrètement le couteau de chasse qui était dans sa poche de cuisse.

Attraper l'arme blanche et trancher, après tout l'autre n'avait qu'un coupe-papier.

La main sur la gorge du tueur se fit plus insistante.

*

- Tout peut tuer, assassin… pourvu qu'on y mette assez de FORCE.

*

Une douleur à couper le souffle, une violence inouïe.

La lame entra et sortit de son épaule.

*

- …

- Et cette combinaison isolante a ses limites. Il suffit de tirer le tissu à l'extrême, tu vois, comme ça.

- …

*

Le couteau de chasse est serré dans sa paume. L'Assassin ne hurlerait pas, il attendrait son heure, son moment. Même s'il ne s'en sortait pas, l'autre mourrait aussi.

Et Winner souriait et continuait son monologue.

*

- Mais je te rassure je ne suis ni pour la torture… ni pour perdre mon temps en conjectures.

- …

- Je te le demanderai deux fois. Qui t'envoies ?

*

L'Assassin lui cracha dessus.

Il avait l'air d'apprécier.

Il souriait de plus belle.

*

- Oh, oui, laisse-moi ton ADN…

*

Merde !

Ca ne veut pas dire qu'ils remonteraient jusqu'à eux…

*

- …

- A bien y réfléchir je suis pour la torture… consentie. Tu m'as l'air masochiste.

*

L'Assassin sentit la lame fine entrer et ressortir de son ventre.

Le geste était précis, méthodique et d'une violence rare car c'était bien un coupe-papier.

L'Assassin avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait les tripes alors qu'elles étaient en places.

Ce qui ne tue pas rend plus fort. Ce qui ne nous tue pas fait de nous des balances.

C'était pas une balance.

La cible le regardait calmement.

- Pour la dernière fois. Qui t'envoie ?

*

Ses yeux lui disaient qu'il savait.

Ils lui disaient… que l'Assassin ne parlerait pas.

L'Assassin murmura.

*

- T'as qu'à chercher.

*

Quatre Raberba Winner était censé être pacifiste, compatissant, toujours à se racheter pour ses erreurs passées.

Erreurs pour la plupart inacceptables, mais à partir du moment où il était en vie il devait vivre avec.

Il était censé appeler ses potes les Preventers, le faire soigner, le mettre en prison, en attendant que les renforts essaient de l'abattre en prison ou de le délivrer.

Quatre Raberba Winner était censé prendre ses prisonniers vivants.

Le blond haussa les épaules et soupira.

La lueur folle était revenue dans son regard.

*

- Bien. Tu ne survivras pas à ta première trachéotomie.

*

L'Assassin suffoqua.

Il ne l'aurait pas cru.

La lame était à moitié fichée, le reste des son corps était bloqué.

Winner murmura à son oreille, près de son oreillette.

*

- Tu meurs pour l'exemple. Et vous qui l'avez envoyé ? Je viendrai vous chercher un par un et…

- …

Il se rapprocha un peu plus et parla d'une voix suave.

*

- Vos têtes orneront mon mur de chasse à l'homme. Les gars ?

*

Mais il parlait à qui ?

*

- Ouais Quat' !

*

La voix paraissait très enjouée, d'une humeur presque enfantine.

On aurait dit qu'on lui avait donné un ticket pour le manège.

*

- Vous y êtes ?

- Ouais, ils avaient du matos de merde. Ces bouffons ont pris tout leur système de sécu et d'espionnage chez Winner Entreprise alors qu'ils veulent te buter. Z'aurait pu ne pas nous faciliter la tâche. On a joué à chat mais pas longtemps, quoi.

*

_Chaque système avait une faille, aussi vrai qu'un plan A comportait un plan B._

_Qu'on ajoutait des sorties de secours aux sorties._

_C'était dans les solutions bis, créées pour sauver que l'on trouvait leurs propres antithèses._

_Tous armés de nos propres bombes, chaque être vivant ayant le pouvoir d'autodétruire._

Et Winner qui continuait à emprisonner le corps, jusqu'à son dernier souffle, à souffler contre son oreille.

*

- Oui ils sont stupides. Que veux-tu, on prend toujours le meilleur matériel. Vous avez appris des choses ?

*

L'Assassin qui voulait garder le silence…

Sa mort qui serait inutile…

Et la voix toujours aussi enjouée.

*

- Ouais, pas mal. Sont envoyés par les culs terreux de « Terra nova ». Tu sais les opposants à Réléna anti-colonies parce que la Terre c'est mieux et que nous on est pas des humains, tout ça, tout ça.

- Jusqu'à présent ils exprimaient une opinion politique. Nous sommes en démocratie, ils ont le droit d'être dans l'opposition.

*

Le ton du Joker se fit sarcastique.

*

- Ben la liberté d'un homme s'arrête à celle d'un autre ou un truc comme ça. C'est à l'unanimité de leur partie – et donc, en toute démocratie – qu'ils veulent se débarrasser des soutiens de Léna, « la traîtresse qui pense à l'espace et qui renie ses racines »…

- Ah…

- Et puis la moitié des Preventers sont des colonies. Et puis nous on est des vétérans de guerre, dangereux, coupables, blabla, blabla.

- Qui, nous ?

*

Le Winner de la soirée était ironique.

*

- Ouais, ils descendent de leur comète ces gros racistes. Ah, y a 'Ro qui grogne, y en a un qui croit qu'il va s'en sortir. Doucement, Babe, garde un peu d'énergie pour moi ce soir. Bref, heureusement que t'as parlé au buse avant de le buter, on aurait pu presque arriver en retard avec cette triangulation de merde !

*

Winner se releva légèrement et planta son regard dans celui du mourant.

Il sourit et répondit.

*

- Certes.

- Mais bon, Ro, Wu, et moi on a bien fait mumuse.

- J'imagine.

- Manque plus que toi !

- J'arrive.

*

Le sourire de Winner s'élargit. La joie du Joker était communicative.

*

- Et Ramène Tro ! Dis, on est obligés de faire des prisonniers ? J'en ai un peu marre de devoir courir après les mêmes gars à chaque fois…

*

Le regard de l'ex cible se fit prédateur.

*

- Pas de prisonniers. Quiconque se mettra en travers de notre chemin… ne sera qu'un cadavre à enjamber. Winner terminé.

*

- Quant à toi, tu auras la satisfaction d'être resté fidèle à ta cause…

- …

- j'espère que ça compensera le fait que tes complices soient lâches et que eux et toi mourront pour rien. A bonne entendeur….

*

Quatre regarda une dernière fois la vie s'éloigner des yeux de son Assassin avant de se relever… et d'écraser d'un coup sec le pommeau du coupe-papier, que la lame se fiche entièrement.

La mort était assassine, sublime, effrayante, horrible.

Le regard de l'Assassin se figea pour l'éternité.

*

Quatre alla à son bureau, prit le téléphone et appuya sur une touche.

*

- Oui Maître Quatre ?

- Il faudrait mettre la poussière sous le tapis.

- Je vous envoie un nettoyeur.

- Merci pour le ménage. Je dois m'absenter.

- Bien.

*

Quatre ouvrit la porte et des yeux verts plongèrent dans les siens.

Deux yeux qui dévorèrent l'ex cible de haut en bas, cherchant une quelconque trace de blessure en dehors des coupures, des griffures.

Une bouche qui exprime clairement une pensée commune.

*

- Il y en aura d'autres.

*

Trowa vint goûter l'adrénaline, la sueur, le sel et un peu de sang à même ses lèvres.

Quatre haussa les épaules et grimaça. Il s'était coincé un nerf.

*

- Ils veulent que les colonies se soulèvent. Ils veulent une raison médiatique pour nous abattre.

- Ils viennent de signer leur arrêt de mort. J'ai eu Dorothy et Réléna. J'adore te voir en costume débraillé, ça m'excite.

*

Quatre se laissa butiner le cou, fourrageant dans les cheveux auburn, avant de répondre, revenant au sujet.

*

- Et alors ?

*

Les lèvres de Trowa chuchotèrent contre son oreille.

*

- Elles ne veulent pas risquer que la situation nous incommode au point que l'on fonce dans le tas. Peur du coup d'éclat.

- Hm. Peur du coup d'état, Trowa.

*

Des dents glissèrent sur le lobe, cajolé par une langue.

*

- Oui, mon homme. Elles savent que nous en sommes capables. Elles nous donnent carte blanche…

- et s'assurent une réélection. Ça emmerde la conscience de Réléna mais elle n'est pas stupide.

- La conscience de Réléna c'est Dot, Quatre et elle est de notre côté.

- Parfait.

- La princesse nous aime plus que son idéal…

- et on le lui rend bien, mon amour.

*

Trowa happa son surnom à même les lèvres de son homme.

*

- Elle ne commettra jamais la bêtise de nous mettre à dos. Cette fois-ci Heero n'aura aucun scrupule pour la tuer…

- et surtout, personne pour l'en empêcher, Trowa, des fois que le pouvoir lui monterait à la tête.

*

Un dernier baiser.

*

- Ce cadavre est un avertissement à bien des titres. On se laissera pas faire. Allons rejoindre les autres, Quatre, avant qu'ils ne nous privent de dessert.

- Duo a promis de m'en laisser…

*

Quatre et Trowa partirent au moment où le nettoyeur vint faire son office.

*

*

_They will not force us  
They will stop degrading us  
They will not control us  
We will be victorious  
so come on_

_Muse, Uprising  
_

*****

*****

**OWARI**

* * *

J'espère que ça vous aura plu, surtout à toi, Kittyfree !

A pluch' tout le monde !

Mithy ¤ 232 ans¤


End file.
